


The Guardian of the Forest

by EmeraldScribe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldScribe/pseuds/EmeraldScribe
Summary: I was falling, that was all I knew for sure...They are out there, they will come find me...I'll never give up, Ill never stop...If this was the end, I was going to make it only mine...





	1. Introduction: Falling

          I was falling. That was all I really knew for sure. Something had happened in the wormhole. One minute everyone was safely in their hangers with their lions, Allura was back on the ship, we escaped from Zarkon, and we were heading somewhere safe. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled out into space and everyone was gone. Now I was falling. To where? I didn't know.

          The cabin of my lion was dark. All the lights had gone out, none of the controls were responding. I was falling and I had no control. "Come on Green," I urged my lion, silently begging that she would wake up. "I need you." The view spinning outside my window was coming in fast. I was heading for the surface of a planet, and I was going to crash. "Green, wake up!" I tried to move the control sticks. Nothing. I banged uselessly on the control panel.  I was starting to spin faster and faster as my lion gained speed. Outside I watched as my view changed from the starry sky, to the green lush surface of a planet.

          I gripped my steering joy sticks and anchored myself in the pilot seat. If I was going to crash, I was going to be ready. The spinning began to settle out and I got a clear view of where I was headed, weather I wanted to or not. It looked mostly forest, tall trees, and rivers snaking through the earth. Fluffy clouds floated around the surface. There were no villages I could see. Good, I won't hurt anyone when I crash. I took a shallow breath. The planet was beautiful, that was for sure. In California there had never been this much green.

          Thoughts of the Garrison brought up unwanted memories. I closed my eyes and let a tear slip down my cheek. "I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry Matt." Green passed the line of clouds. I had failed them. I had failed my family and my team. I'll die and because I can't get my stupid machine to work. Anger built in my chest. No. I won't fail them. "COME ON!" I screamed, pulling up on the joy sticks until I thought they would break off. In a split second, suddenly all the lights in the cockpit lite up. Then I hit the ground, and the world went black.


	2. Waking Up

          "Ow..." I groaned when the numbing feeling finally came back to me. I slowly opened my eyes, the light hurting my head. I tried to sit up in my seat but soon regretted it, I hurt all over. Ever bone, joint, and mussel felt crippled. My head was banging and my arms quivered as I tried to steady myself. Concussion, ok I have a concussion.  
I slowly lifted my head and looked around the cockpit. The lights were off again. I tried moving a joystick. "Come on girl," I pleaded. Nothing, no response. "Ok," I sighed. "Rest up. Get better. You saved me that last second," I remembered. "Thank you." I moved my hand along the control panel.

  
          "Alright, how to see what I got myself into..." I tapped the side of my helmet. Miraculously it responded. The data flickered to life across my face mask. The glass was cracked, but thankfully I could still read what was displayed. "Alright, so this planet is..." The letters flickered. "G1L1G9N000 in the RWN38 quadrant. Jeez that's far from Zarkon's central command. We're on the outer regents of the known universe." I told Green.

  
          I shuffled around my cabin and stood up on my chair, opening the escape hatch into of my lion's head. But as I lifted my right arm, pain shot up my shoulder. "Ow ow ow. Ok, ok. Pulled shoulder." I took some long breaths, then using my good arm, carefully pulled myself up. I stood and surveyed the area. It was forest as far as I could see. I turned, some mountains to my right. That's probably where the rivers flow from so might not be a rainforest. "G1L1G9N000? Huh. What do you think of Gilligan? Planet Gilligan. From Gilligan's Isle. Do you like it Green?" My lion remained still. I thought back to the old black and white show my dad used to love to watch on Saturday nights. "It's an earth tv show," I explained. "A group get stranded on an island. It's about their crazy attempts to get off. But they never..." The words died in my throat. "It's just a show. I'm sure we won't be here long." I took a long breath and gazed up at the sky, now bright blue as a star warmed the planet. "They are out there. They will come find me."


	3. Starting Out

          "Well, the stream looks good!" I called to my lion as I walked back from an adventurous hike. She remained still like a fallen ancient statue. One that never moved until it collapsed. It was wrong to see my lion like that. She was a magical piece of technology. She could fly though space and cause vines to grow through a blast from a laser. Now... Her a paint was scrapped off mostly and the metal was dented badly. I couldn't even see the bottom side which got most of the damage since I couldn't move the huge machine.

          I had started repairing what I could with what I had on my lion. It had been three days since the crash. I had to start thinking about needs, like food and water. I climbed up into the cockpit and placed down the pouch of water I had scavenged from the stream a half mile south from here. There was an emergency kit on the lion, but it wasn't going to last forever. There was maybe 12 days’ rations of food, but I could stretch that out to maybe 16. The water I was running low on. I removed my helmet and took a deep sign, resting my feet. The air was 23% oxygen and 76% nitrogen with other elements I couldn't place, but thankfully it was breathable. No radiation detection so far, that was good.

          "How we doing girl?" I asked Green. She remained still. I had hoped she would have healed by now, after major battles the lions tended to mend themselves, but nothing had really changed. "That's ok, I'll take a look."

          I got on my back and slip under the control panel. I held a glow stick in my mouth for light and began to remove the cover case with my left hand. It was slow going, my right arm still hurt like heck whenever I tried to lift it. Plus, my right hand was my dominate hand, so trying to fix things with my left was like writing backwards. I hummed the reframe of some old songs Matt loved to listen to as I worked. Hooked on a feeling, yellow submarine, and other classics that he loved. I had them on my headphones and would listen to them as I installed the cloaking on Green back at the castle. Lance borrowed them to listen to ocean sounds while he slept though.

          "Lance, he needs to give me back my headphones when I get back," I grumbled to Green. "And Hunk is going to have to make me some delicious food goo. The stupid ration stuff you have in here is like condensed green dirt. Plus, I think it's ten thousand years old so..."

          Suddenly the wire I was fiddling with sparked. All of the lights flashed in the cockpit, but not the regular green. The cabin was flooded with red light. Then as quickly as it came, the power shut off again.

          I shot up and banged my head on the control panel, which hurt a ton more with my concussion. "Quiznak!" I cursed, rubbing my head. "What was that girl?"

          A heavy _thump_ came from the roof of the cockpit. I became silent as I listened to heavy paw steps coming from over my head. My lion was trying to warn me. There was something else alive on this planet.

          I reached for my side and my bayard flashed into my grip. It was small and remained mostly the same to when it was in rest mode. The Handel just gained a small green pointed blade, like two sides of a triangle. The other's bayard were more like conventional weapons. Lance with his sniper rifle, Hunk and his machine gun, Keith and his sword. Even Shiro had his robotic arm, which Lance named 'the ultimate b-slap'. I had my eclectic dagger and grappling gun. It was small, but it worked. Right now that was all I needed.

          I slipped out the bottom jaw exit of my lion and slowly made my way up to the head to meet whatever was on top of my lion. The alien animal looked strange, it had four pairs of ears all pointed and twitching with every sound, a long tail with sharp scales, and claws probably used for climbing the huge trees around here.

          I took a breath and all four of its ears pointed towards me. The beast swing around and reared up on hits hind legs, trying to look bigger. I panicked and shot my grappling hook to wrap around one of its from paws. The alien roared and trashed its arms wildly. I got pulled around in the air before slamming into the side of a tree. All the air was ripped from my lungs, thankfully I was still wearing my armor, but since the crash it couldn't take any more damage. I reeled my grappling hook back in and quickly got to my feet, my one arm holding my rib cage. The monster growled at me and started towards me, claws ready. I dodge to the side, but not fast enough. Its claws scrapped my side, ripping into my armor. I screamed in pain. Its sharp tail whipped around and got me in my leg. I pulled out my grappling hook and swung it out to a tall limb of a tree. I needed to get higher ground. I pulled up myself through the air and up onto the branch.

          I pushed my back up against the trunk of the tree, breathing heavily. I touched my side and winced. I looked to my gloved hand, covered in blood. "Quiznak," I whispered under my breath trying to control the burning pain.

          The alien had hopped off my lion in pursuit of me. It started to climb the thick leafy tree I was in, it's large claws digging into the bark as it pulled itself up. I looked around for an escape, but no other trees were close enough for me to swing to, and the drop was twenty feet. Time to make a last stand. The monster got closer to my branch, it's narrow eyes fixated on me. I swallowed, it knew I was trapped. I roared and lunged for me. In a last ditch effort, I ducked under its claws and made a jab with my bayard at its throat.

          More electricity than I had ever used before shot into the creature's neck. It howled in pain and fell from the limb to the forest floor below. It whimpered at it scrambled off.

          I took a shaky breath and collapsed against the tree trunk


	4. Moving Forward

          That night I knotted off the last of my bandages around my waist. I had to remove most of my armor to do so, leaving only my shoes and forearm guard. My leg, side, and shoulder were all badly injured in the fight. I had used all the bandages from the emergency kit and had to rip off some of the cloth on my arm from the suit I wore under my armor.

          There was disinfecting cream in the kit also, I tried it but it burned like hell. I think it was meant for the changing chameleon Altian skin.

          I sat up top of Green's head, bandaged up and bleeding but still alive. I had some small machinery that I had scrapped from Green in hopes to make a makeshift radio or distress beacon. I fiddled hopelessly with the wires and bits and bolts. Anything this small wouldn't reach past the moon probably, but I had to try. "I will never give up," I told myself. "I'll never stop." I looked up at the stars and alien constellations. "They are out there. They are looking for me." My voice broke at the last words. I couldn't help it, for the first time since crashing on this deserted planet, I cried. I was as lost and alone as my father and brother were. I had been with Voltron for a year, and I still hadn't found them. How was I going to be found in the middle of nowhere with nothing? "Please," I begged to the stars and the trees. "I can't be alone again. I need my family." But I didn't just mean Matt and my father. I needed Shiro, Hunk, Keith, Allura, Coran, and even stupid Lance. They were my family too. I couldn't loose them.

          Suddenly, a warm glow caught my eye. I turned towards the forest to see little dots of light floating around. They reminded me of fireflies. They danced around the cold night air towards me. I watched in wonder as they grew closer, lighting up my lion in a soft glow. I lifted my finger and the small dot landed on it, I giggled as more danced around my head.

          "Hey little guys. What are you doing all the way out here?" Another softly landed on my nose. "I'm sorry if my crash disturbed your home. But I'll get out of your way soon." I looked up back to the sky. "Yeah, soon."

          The fireflies seemed to react to my sudden sadness. Their lights dimmed for a moment then brightened up again. They started to float away, back to the forest before stopping and dancing back a little bit towards me. It was like they were taking two steps forward and one step back. I shakily stood up on top of my lion's head. "What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously. "Trying to get me to follow you?"

          The small lights blinked once. I gave a small laugh and slowly made my way down the side of my lion to the forest ground. Every step, pain shot up my leg and sliced through my side. A few fireflies stayed around my head, waiting patiently as I made my way to the line of trees.

          My foot hit a stone and I crumbled to the ground, yelping in pain. The lights flashed in alarm, some flew down towards me and others ran off into the forest. I was so focused on trying to control the searing pain that I barely noticed when the fireflies returned, with a friend.

          A six-legged alien crouched down beside me. It had brown fur with moss and other small plants growing on it. It had large soft paws, and two twisted horns on its head. It looked at me softly and sniffed my face with its large nose. I giggled as its soft fur tickled my cheek. I reached up slowly with my left arm and gently patted its head. The alien closed its eyes and bowed its head so I could reach it better.

          "Hello there, aren't you a cute fella." I smiled while petting it. The animal made a small purring-chirping sound and pushed its head under my arm, allowing me to wrap my arm around its large neck. The creature slowly pulled me to my feet, off the ground.

          I took a step towards the forest and the alien carefully took a step with me, acting as my crutch. Slowly, I made my way into the trees, followed by the glowing lights.


	5. Finding Hope

          "You know, if I'm the first person here, I should name you guys," I explained to the fireflies and fuzzy creature. "You first," I pointed to the dancing lights. "Hmm... What about flight-lights? No that's stupid. Lance would have my neck if I discovered an alien species and named them something like flight-lights." My eyes followed the dots of light. "You guys kinda look like stars when you’re not moving. How about stardusters? Yeah, I kinda like that. Of course I'll have to come up with a more a propitiate scientific name after I've studied your behavior and biology some more. I wonder if your insects of a sort or some type of bird..."

          The furry creature looked up at me and sniffed my side. "Now you, little guy, kinda look like my great uncle Frank when he went camping and didn't shave." I laughed thinking about that. "I'll just call you Frank for now."

          A warm glow melted in my stomach as I remembered camping with my family. My dad would have us all stay up late to watch the stars, out in the middle of nowhere, where nothing could block the view. Matt would adventure with me through the forest and my mom would make the best s'mores. I would always just catch my marshmallows on fire. When Great Uncle Frank would come along, he would take us fishing and swimming in the lake. He would get seaweed in his beard and case us around as some lake monster.

          Tears pulled at my throat but I swallowed them down. "Come on Pidge, no time to get emotional." The name brought up old memories. Well, they seemed old by now after everything. Messing around with Hunk and Lance, battling against Keith on the training deck, Shiro raining me in whenever my language got too graphic... Shiro... He called me my old name way back when, after the gladiator battle. Until then, I hadn't realized how much I had changed from being Katie. Pidge was different in so many ways from Katie, that hearing that name again brought me back to earth. Shiro, he sounded just like my dad...  

          Stop it! Now is not the time! You’re not Katie and you’re not Pidge! You don't need either of them right now. You’re the Green Paladin of Voltron. That's who you need to be right now.

          Frank and the stardusters stopped. I looked up at a large mound, halfway buried in forest life. "What is this?" I wondered, reaching out to a moss covered stone. It was the size of me, and carved with detailed designs. "Is this a temple?" My fingers brushed against the carvings. Suddenly, green light illuminated from the stone and spread out across the mound, lighting it up in ancient glowing designs.  A gasp escaped my lips as the steps and walls of the old temple became clear. "What is this place?"

          The stardusters floated inside and I followed them.

          The inside was flooded with vines and plants, growing on the walls and hanging off the ceiling. The only light came from the stars peeking through cracks in the stone roof, the light of my friends, and the green glow from the carvings. I recognized the outline of a lion. "Has Green been here before?” I wondered out loud.

          I followed the aliens slowly, deeper into the ancient temple. Now that was once sentence that I never thought I would be thinking… Anyway, I reached an open room at the center of the ruins. There, on the podium was a small crown of some type. As I got closer I recognized the interweaving design of the vines and the green gemstone in the center.  It was one of the head-censers that the Olkari used to control vines!

          “Quiznack yeah! This is exactly what I need!” My heart lightened with hope. Finally, something was going right for me.

          I carefully picked up the censer and studied the design.  My mind buzzed with questions. How was this here? Is this place an old Olkari outpost or maybe a lost colony? Why were there cravings of my lion?

          I tried on the circuit of vines and placed my hand on one of the plants growing alone the stone walls. I arranged my thoughts into programming commands and instructions like before. There was the familiar tingle in my figure tips and I opened my eyes. It was working! The plant was moving with my direction! I smile spread across my lips.

          “Oh this is great! I can finally move my lion and start on the real repairs then get out of here! Thank you guys-“ I turned around but Frank and the stardusters had vanished. They must have left while I was oogiling at the tech. I swallowed and the eerily sounds of the forest filled my ears. I was alone, but something weighed on me like rocks sinking in my stomach. I reached down to my hip and my bayard appeared in my hand with a flash.

          Somewhere in the darkness, a deep growl shook my bones. There was no way I could take on another beast again. But I took a deep breath, even though that made pain spike through my rib cage, and took up a ready stance to fight. Out from the shadows of the ruins emerged four of the alien monsters, claws ready and fangs bared.

          Realization dawned on me too slowly. This was their den. And I had walked right into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work and I really hope you enjoy it! I would love any comments or ideas if you have any! Thank you for reading!


End file.
